staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 maja 1996
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 VIP - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (220) - serial obycz. prod. USA 8.30 Bractwo Przygody i Zabawy 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Star Trek - stacja kosmiczna" (18/20) - serial s-f prod. USA 10.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Zrób to tak ja my - Sukienka na lato 11.15 Małe spojrzenia 11.30 Polska bez granic 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.15 Magazyn Notowań 12.45-14.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna: 12.45 Młodzi politycy - felieton 13.05 Twórcze szkoły: Innowacje edukacyjne: Sieć 13.25 Wiedzieć, znaczy żyć - Wypadki z winy pieszych 13.30 Teleplastikon 13.45 Fizjonomia kropli wody: Wodzowie, wojownicy i pióropusze 14.05 Tu jest ojczyzna: Na polskiej pustyni 14.25 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co?: Informacje 14.35 Sekswizja: Seks zagraża 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (220) - serial obycz. prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Fronda 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - występują Piotr Fronczewski i Mikołaj Radwan 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.45 Antena 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Co by tu jeszcze - Dziewoński mówi Mrożka 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Opowieści taty bobra" - serial anim. prod. kanadyjskiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Znikający punkt - film fab. prod. USA (1971) 21.50 Puls dnia - prog. publicyst. 22.05 WC Kwadrans 22.20 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 Parada pradziada - program rozrywkowy 23.40 Proces o morderstwo - historia z Howard Beach - film fab. prod. USA (1989) 1.10 Eurowizja - przed finałem 1.40 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny (powt.) 2.00 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport-telegram 7.15 Poranny magazyn Dwójki w tym Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Pełna chata" (40/63) - serial kom. prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP w przerwie ok. 13.00 Panorama 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona" (2/26): "Kupcy i czarownicy" - serial animowany prod. USA 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 15.35 Lalamido 16.00 Studio sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 17.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 17.30 "Pełna chata" (40/63) - serial kom. prod. USA (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Va banque - teleturniej 19.35 Instalacja - program dla dzieci 20.00 Nie bójmy się wiosny (1/2) - koncert 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sport-telegram 21.45 Odjazd - program rozrywkowy 22.40 Opowieści erotyczne: Na mokro (1994) - nowela filmowa prod. niem. 23.05 Elizabeth Taylor - film dok. prod. USA 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Nie bójmy się wiosny (2-ost.) - koncert 0.50 Zakończenie programu 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.40 Studio "Trójki" 8.50 Co mnie gryzie? 9.10 Radź sobie sam - poradnik 9.30 Program o zdrowiu - Dializowani 9.40 Sport w "Trójce" - mag. J. Lindnera 10.15 "Szmacianki" (56): "Z komputerem w kosmos" - serial animowany prod. angielskiej 10.25 Roger Odrzutowiec (59) 10.30 Mali mistrzowie (4/26) 10.45 Miód i pszczoły (168): "Pojedynek na szczycie" 11.15 Niebezpieczna (58/150) 12.05 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku (18/26): "Zamordowanie Martina Lutra Kinga" - ang. prog. dok. 12.30 Pustynna bitwa - dramat wojenny prod. włoskiej 14.15 45 minut - mag. młodz. 15.00 Panorama 15.10 Przygody Małego Księcia (20) 15.35 Nowe odkrycia (5/39): "Za szklanym ekranem" - serial popularno-naukowy prod. USA 16.05 "Miód i pszczoły" (169/200): "Kurczak w ulu" 16.30 Poradnik weekendowy: "Magazyn wędkarski", "Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Niebezpieczna (59/150) 18.10 Panorama 18.30 Punkt - temat dnia 18.40 E O L - elbląsko-olsztyński mag. telewizyjny 18.55 "Co jest grane?" 19.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 19.15 Na planie filmowym - kulisy realizacji filmu "Showgirls" i "Mortal Kombat" 19.30 Wieczór z Neil'em Sedakem (1) - program muzyczny prod. angielskiej 20.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (3/7) - serial obyczaj. prod. ang. 21.00 Kontury - mag. publicystyczno-kulturalny 21.30 Kapitalizm po polsku 21.50 Panorama 22.05 Namiętność (61/250) 22.50 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magazyn 23.05 Więzy krwi (1/3): "Krew nie woda" - serial fab. prod. ang. 23.55 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Dzień dobry 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 Webster - serial kom. prod. USA 9.00 Ufosaury - serial anim. 9.30 Kalambury 10.00 Statek miłości - serial obycz. prod. USA 11.00 Tylko dla dam 11.30 Trzy kwadraty 12.00 Sztuka sprawiedliwości 12.30 Ring - mag. public. 13.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.00 Sztuka Informacji 14.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki 15.00 HaloGra!My 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! 15.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial anim. 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kuba zaprasza 16.45 Alf - serial kom. prod. USA 17.15 Kalambury 17.45 Grunt to rodzinka 18.15 Przygody Leona H. 18.45 Statek miłości - serial obycz. prod. USA 19.40 Losowania Lotto 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu 21.50 Polityczne graffiti 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes tydzień 22.30 Amerykański ninja II - film sens. prod. USA (1987) 0.15 Playboy 0.45 Disco Relax 1.45 Pożegnanie 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 8.30 Jest jak jest - serial pol. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 9.45 Sześć milionów sekund (9/19) - serial dla dzieci 10.15 Zaklęty dwór (3/7) - serial pol. 11.15 Blok programów edukacyjnych: Wojna na śmiech i życie - Władza świętuje, Euroturystyka - Góry 12.00 Wspomnień czar: Jak cudne są wspomnienia, cz. 3: Zwariowane abecadło - film fab. prod. polskiej (1977) 13.00 Aktorzy Jerzego Antczaka 13.35 Nauka trzech narodów 14.10 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Artysta i dzieci - Magdalena Abakanowicz 15.40 Od przedszkola do Opola - program dla dzieci 16.20 Gość TV Polonia 16.30 Magazyn kulturalny 16.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mały Lord - film anim. dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Radio Romans (17/32): Ojcowie i dzieci - serial prod. TVP 18.45 Auto - Moto - Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Znaszli ten kraj - teleturniej wiedzy o Polsce 20.30 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz (1): Kraina łagodności - Opole '95 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czterdziestolatek (5/21) - serial kom. pol. 22.20 Program na sobotę 22.30 Pałer - magazyn wibracji muzycznych 23.00 Męski striptiz - pr. Małgorzaty Domagalik 23.30 Kino nocą: Głosy - film fab. prod. polskiej 1.00 Panorama (powt. z godz. 21.00) 1.30 Szansa na sukces: Karin Stanek, Helena Majdaniec, Jacek Lech 2.30 Zakończenie programu 6.00 T and T 6.50 Power dance 7.45 Teleshop 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.50 Camilla - telenowela 11.45 Sign of the order (2) - miniserial 13.30 Teleshop 14.00 Satelite - pr. muzyczny 15.55 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.50 Camilla - serial 20.00 Super Fantozi - film fab. prod. włoskiej 21.50 Isabella The Liar (2) - miniserial prod. włoskiej 23.30 Sekrety nocy - reportaż 24.00 Satelite 1.50 Isabella The Liar (2) - miniserial prod. włoskiej 3.30 Disco Polo Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Gdańsk z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1996 roku